


dust off your highest hopes

by Tamari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Female Harry Potter, Ficlet, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Rigel Black Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: After everything, Caelum sees Harry.
Relationships: Harriet Potter | Rigel Black/Caelum Lestrange
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88
Collections: Rigel Black Exchange Round 2





	dust off your highest hopes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosysea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosysea/gifts).



> This is just a lil 250 word snippet of a treat that didn't make it into a full story. Hope you enjoy anyway!

Caelum knew her by her eyes.

 _Green as a serpent’s scales,_ ran the rumors, but he’d always found them dull. Not ugly, per se, but not memorable. They might as well have been brown.

Now her eyes glowed a searing green, even across the ballroom. They were greener than any boomslang snake, greener than a Noxious Potion, greener than the emeralds that hung heavy from his mother’s neck. Green like the Killing Curse.

That wasn’t the only change, obviously. Caelum tried to puzzle out the differences, squinting in the warm light from the overhead chandeliers. Potter’s jawline was rounder, perhaps, and her cheeks fuller. Her face was more feminine than before, but there was a lushness to it, a softness — nothing like Alesana Selwyn’s cold beauty or Pansy Parkinson’s elegant angles. When Potter smiled, she had little dimples at the edge of her rosy lips. She was dressed appropriately for the occasion, in plum-colored robes that were cut low in the front and tight at the waist. She was no longer the coltish girl he’d first met at the Guild, but instead a young woman. 

But quite apart from her figure in the silky robes, and the delicate gold necklace, and the smile, her eyes were what spoke to him. They said: 

_Here is Harriet Potter. You have been looking but not seeing. You have been missing her all along. Do you see her now? Do you know her now?_

And, with a feeling like sinking into molasses, Caelum knew.


End file.
